Riven
Riven, Wygnaniec jest jednym z bohaterów dostępnych w League of Legends. Umiejętności % jej całkowitych obrażeń ataku}} jako dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne przy następnym ataku podstawowym. Ostrze ładuje się do 3 razy i zużywa 1 ładunek na atak | Poziomy = }} }} sek. | Koszt = Darmowa | Opis = Aktywna: Riven zadaje obrażenia fizyczne wszystkim wrogom w zasięgu oraz ogłusza ich na 0.75 sekundy. * Zasięg: 125 | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = Darmowa | Opis = Aktywna: Riven biegnie w kierunku kursora oraz otrzymuje tarczę blokującą pewną ilość obrażeń. Tarcza utrzymuje się przez 2.5 sekundy. * Zasięg: 325 | Poziomy = }} sek. | Koszt = Darmowa | Opis = Aktywna: Na 15 sekund miecz Riven odzyskuje swoją pierwotną formę. Ataki podstawowe mają zwiększone obrażenia o 20% oraz zasięg o 75. Pole rażenia pierwszej i drugiej aktywacji Połamanych Skrzydeł zwiększa się do 162.5 jednostki, a trzeciej do 200. Pole rażenia Uderzenia Ki zostaje zwiększone do 135 jednostek. Dodatkowo gdy Ostrze Wygnańca jest aktywne Riven może raz użyć Cięcia Wiatru. | Poziomy = | Druga = }}}} Wskazówki * Połamane Skrzydła namierzają się na przeciwnika, na którym znajduje się kursor. Jeżeli chcesz wyprzedzić swojego przeciwnika, upewnij się, że kursor znajduje się za nim. * Riven nie jest w stanie się leczyć, ani nie posiada silnej obrony - rekompensuje to za pomocą swoich silnych komb. Rozpoczynaj walkę za pomocą Połamanych Skrzydeł i Wybuchu Ki i korzystaj z Waleczności, aby uciec i wchłonąć otrzymywane obrażenia. Historia thumb|left Każdy mieszkaniec Noxus może stać się kimś ważnym, niezależnie od rasy, płci czy pozycji społecznej - liczy się tylko siła. Z silną wiarą w te ideały, Riven pragnęła osiągnąć sławę. Wykazała potencjał jako początkujący żołnierz, dochodząc do mistrzostwa we władaniu długim mieczem, gdy była prawie równego z nim wzrostu. Była bezwzględnym i skutecznym wojownikiem, lecz jej prawdziwa siła tkwiła w jej przekonaniach. Wkraczała do walki bez śladów wahania: żadnych wątpliwości, ani strachu przed śmiercią. Riven stała się przywódcą wśród swoich rówieśników, wizerunkiem ducha Noxian. Jej poświęcenie było tak wyjątkowe, że Najwyższe Dowództwo podarowało jej miecz z runami z czarnego kamienia, zaklęty magią Noxusu. Był on cięższy niż pawęż i prawie tak samo szeroki - doskonale pasował do niej. Niedługo po tym, została wysłana do Ionii jako część sił inwazyjnych. Co z początku wyglądało na zwykłą wojnę, szybko zmieniło się w eksterminację. Noxiańscy żołnierze podążali za przerażającymi maszynami wojennymi z Zaun przez pola zwłok. Nie była to chwalebna walka do której przygotowywała się Riven. Wykonywała rozkazy swoich przełożonych, niszcząc resztki pokonanych i przerażonych wrogów z niezwykłym poświęceniem. W trakcie trwania inwazji wyszło na jaw, że ioniańskie społeczeństwo nie zostanie zreformowane a wybite. W czasie jednego ze starć, jej oddział został otoczony przez wojska Ionii. Poprosili o wsparcie, gdy wrogowie zbliżali się do ich pozycji. Zamiast wsparcia, otrzymali bombardowanie za pomocą broni chemicznej, przygotowanej przez . Riven przyglądała się jak dookoła niej, Noxianie i Ionianie padali ofiarą tego strasznego wynalazku. Udało jej się uciec z obszaru bombardowania, ale nigdy nie udało jej się zapomnieć tego, co zobaczyła. Uznana za zmarłą przez Noxus, postanowiła rozpocząć nowe życie. Złamała swój miecz, niszcząc więzi łączące ją z przeszłością i wyruszyła na narzucone sobie wygnanie - w poszukiwaniu odkupienia oraz ratowania noxiańskich ideałów, w które wierzyła. Skórki Riven OriginalSkin2b.jpg | Riven RedeemedSkin.jpg | |14 września 2011}} Riven CrimsonEliteSkin.jpg | |14 września 2011}} Riven BattleBunnySkin.jpg | |6 kwietnia 2012}} Riven ChampionshipSkin.jpg | Limitowana: Mistrzostwa Sezonu 2|14 października 2012}} Linki * Riven, Wygnaniec na PVP.net cs:Riven de:Riven en:Riven fr:Riven zh:锐雯